nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Clarimber
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Clarimber page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Welcome! Hi Amber! I'm Abigail and I'm 11. I've noticed you done a great job with adding pictures to this wonderful wikia. Keep it up! I used to be like you when I just started helping out with this wikia. I'm quite experienced so you can ask me any questions. Let's be friends! Cheers, ~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ''' Nice Pictures! Hi, I really like the pictures you've added to the wiki! They give a much better visual of a lot of objects than what was originally on the pages. I get my 3DS to play Nintendogs Plus Cats on Wednesday and I hope to be more of a help to the wiki at that point but the pictures are really helpful so I can see more of the items in the game! Thanks for the help on the wiki :)! ~~Taylor516~~ Just Replying Thank you for the comment on King! The pictures of your dogs on the games are adorable! I can't wait to play! I had the chihuahua and friends version several years ago, and I went out and bought Golden Retriever and New FRiends the first day it came out in March but I'm just getting my 3DS Wednesday. I'm deciding on getting a Miniature Dachshund, Maltese, or Cocker Spaniel when I play. I'm so excited to start playing the gameplay and graphics look incredible! ~~Taylor516~~ Another reply Thanks for the help deciding which dog to get! Haha it seems like a hard choice since they're so cute especillay with the better graphics, only two more days untilI can play and I'm super excited! ~~Taylor516~~ Hi! I just wanted to say hi & welcome (it's funny I'm saying this because I don't have an account) to this wiki. You've helped a lot, so thanks, too. 99.190.77.234 Uh-Huh Yeah, but look at the message below. On 99.190.77.234 (my talk page). 99.190.77.234 Finally! Yay! I got an account! I read the terms & stuff, and it turned out you had to be 13 to become a member, so I said I was 13. I am though, of course, 9. Pupann 23:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) And And also, I read that book, Waggit's Tale, too! I really like it, and have read over it many times. Yes, yes, and yes Yes! Of course I am :) ! I have a weird one of my pom with a windup toy, and a cute one of Addie. Pupann 23:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) However Can you upload pictures from a 3DS, or must you use a camera? Pupann 23:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I really want to know as much as possible before beginning. Pupann 23:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Bye I'm gonna go take some pictures. -You-know-who uhh I don't know what to do, so hi. Pupann 02:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question Hi Amber! So your dog became plump? My dogs have not went plump before so I'm not sure. Okay, nevermind about the diet food. My suggestion: Feed it to all 3 of your pets. '''BUT!! Only bring the plump one out for walks or competetions. The other two healthy dogs are advised not to leave the house. Treat them like cats, don't do anything with them. Or another option is to feed normal food to the three of them. I'm not sure whether you have unlocked 'Fine Food' but if you havn't, just use dry food. Feed the normal food to them, and like what I typed just now, only bring the plump one outdoors. I suggest you use the second option I gave you. It is not risky as your healthy dogs eat it and no matter whether they go out or not, they will still be in an ideal condition. =) Cheers, Abigail_PuppyLover ''' Chain-Link Necklace I was wondering why there wasn't a page for the chain-link necklace. Please Reply! Pupann 22:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for your help. I checked, and will for sure create a new page. That is, after I play and find the description :p. Pupann 22:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank You! No problem, Amber. Glad to help. Do tell me what happens after your dog becomes Ideal again! '''Cheers, Abigail_PuppyLover ' : I saw the messages you posted on Abigail_Puppylover talk page, and I have/had the same problem, but figured out a way to fix it. Why not just drop your other two dogs off at the Altesse when you feed your plump dog, then pick them back up when she is finished? You can reverse this solution- if another one of your dogs/your other dogs are hungry, you can drop of your plump dog so nothing happens to try and keep him/her plump! When I bought Larissa, she was plump. When I bought Addie, she was plump, too. But Maggie was and is ideal. Pupann 22:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I blocked the IP. Thanks for notifying me. XxTimberlakexx 03:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay me! Just thought I should update you- I won the Nintendogs Cup in Disc! It's kind of funny, because I work so hard to win all the other levels, but always win the Nintendogs Cup on my first try. This time, I won by ONE POINT!!! Pupann 00:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Really? Really? You tie for 1st place? Do you get the same amount of money or what? It must be strange... :I. Pupann Hmm Hmm... strange. Another stange thing: We're often on the internet on the same time... :O. Pupann 22:05, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh, I never have time on weekends. I usually have a soccer game or some another random sports game (Outdoor Soccer, Indoor Soccer, Softball, Basketball, Volleyball, and Golf). My practices are on weekdays, but usually after I get off the computer. Do you play any sports? If so, what are they? Pupann 22:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi and thanks. Hi thanks for the nice welcome.Slime guy 14:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Random 3 random things- 1- Why do some Nintendog descriptions involve real-life facts? 2- Why did you name yourself Clarimber? 3- :) I just tied for 1st in disc, too! Pupann 23:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I just want to say hi, and I wanted to thank you for notifying Nicholas about the vandal. You might want to chat with me later because I'm going to California for Christmas. Oh, I'm also celebrating Hanukkah just because I feel like it. Even though I said you might want to wait, don't forget that messages are always welcome. While I'm there, I'll use a different IP Address. Cheers, '~~67.184.218.172~~ Advice Plz Do you think that I should get a cat for my Golden Retriever game (read my userpage)? I have 3 dogs in the other version and don't want to keep a dog at the hotel, so... Also, I'm hoping for the French Bulldog version for either Christmas or my birthday (5-6 weeks from Christmas). I'm planning on getting a female reddish sheltie. Do you have any name suggestions? Pupann 22:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Name For the name, I'm thinking about either Citrus or Ali. Which do you prefer? Pupann 22:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) KK OK! I got the name from the book, "Deep and Dark and Dangerous". Have you read it? It's interesting, but gave me 2 or 3 nightmares. Pupann 15:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC)